This project, to develop and utilize advanced array detectors for XAS experiments at SSRL, is of vital importance if one is to be able to progress to the next generation of high-resolution solid state detectors in large multi-element arrays. This is because existing technologies are not suitable for such large arrays or for the electronics needed to drive them (being both too cumbersome and costly). The HgI2 array project is being carried out jointly with Xsirius, Inc. in Los Angeles, who has received NIH funding from GM. During the year, the final product, a 100-element detector system including miniaturized electronics and new specialized software (see separate subproject) was successfully integrated and will be tested on beam line 2-3 in January 1996, with the goal of deployment at SSRL later in 1996.